


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by cavale



Series: Bad Seeds and Rotten Fruits [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breathplay, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, No one came back from war, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-World War I, Second Chances, Self-Destruction, implied the anti-semitism in late 1920s, the man who died twice, this time they may do the right thing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: The title came from the quote of Michael Corleone in 'The Godfather Part II'.fix-it! AU, if the bullet wasn't fatal.No matter how many times Alfie betrayed him, killing that man never comes to Tommy's mind.





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

  
　　埃爾菲有個靈敏的鼻子，像隻能在荒煙蔓草間尋出一窩野兔的獵犬，他滴酒不沾，卻總能在酒液酸敗之前嗅出古怪，這無疑對「烘焙」事業而言是個天賦，他也為此自豪。

　　因此再度轉醒時，他沒有聞到馬蓋特的微鹹海風，週遭如同野戰醫院的白泥塗牆和遮簾亦不復見，刺鼻的消毒水味早已逸散。沒准是又被轉了個地方待著，他研判。

　　待眼睛適應房內的昏昧，埃爾菲轉動僵硬的脖頸，側過臉打量身周，他正躺在柔軟到幾乎要害了背脊的床褟上，四角床柱掛著薄透的幔帳，不知是誰多手解開了流蘇繫帶，紗幕罩住整張床。真他媽的攝政王朝風格的停屍間。

　　埃爾菲幾乎失笑出聲，嘴角牽動臉頰肉換來一陣刺疼，逼使他止住了小小的自娛，鼻翼翕張，倒抽了一口氣，他捕捉到空氣裡極淡的菸草味，而他只認識那麼一個身上帶有這般氣味的人。

　　湯米．該死的．謝爾比總會阻撓埃爾菲得到想要的東西，生意也好，求死也罷。

　　只要他抬起頭，湯米所在的位置永遠不出意外：橫擋在埃爾菲目標的道路中央。

　　這興許是種族的天性，寫進血與骨裡的註定，老一輩告誡他要提防耍把戲的吉卜賽人，當他們摸出一口布袋時要留心手部的動作，使出障眼法時則要緊盯著他們的眼睛。

　　埃爾菲聽進去了，但他沒料到經驗傳承會有派上用場的一天。

　　他收到一封從伯明罕小希斯拍來的電報，上頭語焉不詳地寫著「我們需要見一面，所羅門斯先生」，簡潔的一行，甚至沒有自我介紹作為開場白，署名還是剃刀幫，取名的品味顯然壞到透頂，埃爾菲彼時正忙於跟薩比尼互扔爛泥巴，險些把它當成一樁惡作劇，看完即扔進廢紙簍。所幸他除了有靈敏的鼻子，也有絕佳的記憶力，埃爾菲回憶起命喪槍下的比利．金柏，以及勝出駁火的吉卜賽人，迅速接管了金柏在倫敦外圍的據點，他對剃刀幫和謝爾比兄弟這些名字還略有印象。

　　但湯米．謝爾比本身就是斯芬克斯的代名詞，小個頭的男人手插口袋，自個兒在他烘焙坊的台階上現身，連客套引薦也省去，只報了一聲湯米．謝爾比，就邁步跨了進來，環顧四周，彷彿打從此刻起剃刀幫已經買下整間廠房，非常惹眼的自信心。

　　可他沒有要求奧利搜湯米的身，吉卜賽人能藏匿武器的地方太多了，除了韋伯利手槍和縫在帽簷間的剃刀，他敢篤定湯米的腳踝處還藏有一把小刀，防不勝防。再說，聽完湯米對不同風味蘭姆酒的悲慘鑑賞力後，他倒是想聽聽看湯米還會說些什麼，這才是晤談的重點，不是嗎？

　　他細細觀察，還拔槍威嚇了眼前的剃刀幫首領，卻沒在湯米的結膜充血、鼻血汨汨流下的狼狽相裡看出破綻，埃爾菲嫌惡地扔出自己的手帕，湯米不領情，在沒有聽到埃爾菲的應答前他不會伸手接過，而是眨著那雙過度明亮的藍眼睛，直勾勾探進他眼底。或許打從一開始，埃爾菲就不應放任吉卜賽人上門、說出花言巧語，反而該一槍直接把湯米射倒，叫奧利進來把屍體清了，事情就不會演變到今日的田地。

　　埃爾菲挪移到床沿，試圖起身，肘彎卻陷入流沙般的枕墊之間，臉上的敷料跟著滑落，很可能是麻醉膏，因為少了紗布他臉頰又開始作痛。他伸手四處摸索著慣用的手杖，未果，還無意間將靠枕推落至地。

　　門外頓時出了點動靜，傳來三下克制的敲響，他回了對方一聲，擠出齒間的應答卻很模糊，門軸才接著轉動——進來的是一名女士，約莫四、五十歲，腰桿直挺挺的，健步如飛，埃爾菲對她的臉沒有印象，見她頭上沒有用鐵夾固定於髮的硬挺護士帽，肩上缺乏紅十字的刺繡臂章，一襲黑色及膝裙裝，腰間繫了條漿得硬挺的白圍裙，只明白她不是護士。

　　「您該躺回床上去，所羅門斯先生，休養對您的康復有助益。」她的手伸到埃爾菲腋窩底下，穩住他前傾的重心，叨念裡添上母親的威儀。

　　有人掀開了埃爾菲跟前的帷幕，使得他看過去的房間總算不再朦朧，那人牢牢按住他的臂膀，聯合女士一齊撐起他的重量，將埃爾菲整個人推回床上，還不忘伸手托住他後頸，墊高了一顆枕頭在頭底下。

　　一只溫暖的掌心探向他前額，再拿了擰濕的布巾擦拭，埃爾菲下意識湊向那涼爽，靠在對方的懷裡，眼瞼漸漸闔上。在失去意識前，他聽得有人沉聲吩咐道：「去叫醫生，法蘭西絲，順便幫我拿冰來，他又燒起來了。」

　　/

　　好樣的，埃爾菲來世的旅途裡有湯米．謝爾比同行。

　　湯米射出的那發子彈失了準心，擦過埃爾菲的左顴，削掉一角上耳廓，醫生說除外失血稍多，以及傷口略有感染造成的高燒昏迷，彈頭高熱的燒灼只是皮肉傷，濕敷等表皮自發的癒合就好，其餘並無大礙。

　　若不列入埃爾菲的癌症和長年皮癬，湯米相形之下較他慘烈，為了攙扶暈過去的埃爾菲，在馬蓋特被埃爾菲射傷的左上臂縫線迸裂，醫生這回幫湯米弄了個懸臂吊帶，要求他在痊癒前不得使用左手，以免憾事再次發生。

　　埃爾菲清醒後見到湯米的次數屈指可數，為了避開他，男人所做的努力近乎刻意，他向僕役問到的答案永遠只有謝爾比先生不在，但總在起床後的窗台邊聞到熟悉菸味。

　　他深信法蘭西絲有例行向湯米回報，他不想刁難這位好脾氣的盡責女士，配合湯米已經是艱難的差事，再加上他這麼一個罹癌病人，工作很是折騰，但為了逼迫湯米親自出面，埃爾菲只能盡力讓箭宅裡的廚師不好過。

　　儘管他不是家族裡最虔誠且傳統的猶太教徒，多年沒有謹遵《塔木德》的訓誡，抗議餐點的肉腥味太重、未經祭拜這點埃爾菲還是可以做到，儘管每日提供的三餐已經夠清淡，他仍介意飲食不應沾染到豬肉和貝類，連共用同一口洗過的鍋子也不行。

　　他本以為這般刁難就可以駁倒僕役，沒想到下回餐點即符合了教義規範，法蘭西絲轉述廚房多添了一名西班牙籍的猶太裔廚師，想也知道是湯米准的增員，或許連廚師的背景也查個徹底。埃爾菲幾乎可以聽見湯米說道：「有何不可，只是多了張吃飯的嘴。」

　　湯米還專門找了一位倫敦的名醫來替他治病，又差人調和古里古怪的草藥膏，可能是搗碎哪個倒霉鬼牙齒的吉卜賽秘方，每晚濕敷在槍傷和皮癬的病灶上，由於油膏多少減輕了灼痛感，助他好眠，不會夜半疼醒，埃爾菲也就由他們去，不再裝成鎮日哼哼唧唧的混蛋，沒想到積極治療下來，他的健康狀況還真有起色，驟降的體重回來了，斑駁的皮肉也淡了痕跡，就當是奇蹟吧。

　　再次會診，醫生預計給埃爾菲排外科切除的刀，策略是先打開腹腔，看清楚癌症的進程，再決定後續使否要用放射線治療，必須盡可能清除漏網之魚，以免復發，但先決條件是得等到他的體力足以負荷，人回到倫敦，醫生才好進一步安排入院。

　　埃爾菲不在乎療程，他的死期早就定好在馬蓋特了，一旦可以離開箭宅，他就會回到濱海小鎮去完成大事。但給倫敦的醫生看診的好處不少，沒有那麼庸才之外，埃爾菲還可以塞錢打點，託醫生打聽康登鎮的情況，他只說自己幹進出口業，在朋友家療養這陣子許久未和家人聯繫，希望醫生替他傳個口信，看看一家老小是否安好。

　　消息回傳跟他的預見差不了太多，剃刀幫挾整併地盤後的浩大聲勢，不費一槍一彈，直接入主他的烘焙坊、抄了他賽馬場投注和運輸生意，管理人依舊是他離開前指定的以馬內利，但老闆易主，換成謝爾比家族。奧利請託醫生轉交了字條，紙上問他什麼時候回康登鎮，不服剃刀幫的猶太人都在期待他回歸，埃爾菲搖搖頭，訕笑手下的愚忠，揉了字條便扔進壁爐裡。

　　臥床休養了一個月，埃爾菲鎮日瞪視頂上的床架，再不動一動，他整個人被癌症殺死前就會無聊至死，可他在箭宅裡能做的事不多，湯米沒收了他的手杖跟槍，房裡即便有浴廁，盥洗檯面上卻沒有任何一柄剃刀，任他與鏡中長出了灰白髭鬚的男人對視，蓄長的髮絲張揚亂翹。

　　向法蘭西絲詢求剃刀時，管家面有難色，但埃爾菲堅決表達他不會允許湯米拿著刀靠近他，別忘了一個月前他們開槍互射彼此，他自己來是唯一的選項。

　　「不許做傻事，所羅門斯先生。」法蘭西絲把摺疊剃刀藏在圍裙口袋捎來時鄭重叮囑，埃爾菲還來不及辯駁選擇自我解脫並不傻，管家續道：「光是您受傷這件事，就讓謝爾比先生非常難過，我不希望再看到先生傷心了。」

　　/

　　埃爾菲不盡信法蘭西絲的話，他無法想像湯米為自己難過的樣貌，在他們這個行業表露致哀的方式只有弔喪花圈，但這年頭在街上死去的人數跟戰場差不多，他想不到特別這麼做的理由。

　　他花了很長的時間泡熱水澡，舒緩緊繃的膝側肌肉，自從被砲彈的碎片所傷，戰後每到冬天，發痠的膝蓋總是特別難捱。埃爾菲換上法蘭西絲替他拿來的嶄新襯衣，花了更長的時間整理儀容，細細抹上濃密的刮鬍泡，沿著頸線刮去叢生的雜毛，又用剪刀一一除掉過長的鬢毛，見他修整髭鬚後的人模人樣，在臥房候著的法蘭西絲稱許地點點頭，雙手奉上一頂小圓帽基帕（Kippah）、流蘇綴飾的禱告巾塔利特（Tallit），以及淺頂的軟呢寬帽。

　　埃爾菲隱隱察覺有事即將發生，著裝完畢後他望向法蘭西絲，管家深諳他在想什麼，微幅頓首，應驗了他的猜想，說：「謝爾比先生邀請您共進晚餐，他說等你上桌就可以開飯了。」

　　下樓前，他獲得一柄新手杖，頂端是黝黑拋光的狗頭，外觀是和西里爾一樣的鬥牛犬品種，雕刻極為細緻，重心平衡，很襯他的手，埃爾菲好奇問起原本的那身行頭上哪去了，伴他下樓的管家回說那全髒掉了，反覆洗滌也無藥可救，老舊的東西只好都丟掉。

　　/

　　唯一能稱上好消息的是湯米沒有把西里爾轉送他人。

　　一見到埃爾菲，西里爾揚起耳朵，飛也似地從門口撲來，埃爾菲彎下身，撓了撓愛犬下巴的鬆弛皮囊，相抵著前額，搓揉耳後西里爾特喜歡的位置，迎來一個充滿口水的熱情之吻。探得西里爾頸間的皮革項圈，他拾起上頭的金屬掛牌細看，還是埃爾菲原本訂製的那片黃銅，只不過更新了皺到龜裂的項圈，至少還有些回憶保留下來。

　　一隻小手搭上西里爾的背來回撫摸著，埃爾菲順勢看過去，與一個髮色棕金的小男孩對上眼，身穿全白滾藍邊水手服的孩子好奇盯著他瞧，全然沒有被埃爾菲兇惡的外貌嚇哭，不需要旁人介紹，他光是望見那雙藍眼睛就知道是誰的孩子了，他不禁慶幸頰上的槍傷癒合泰半，徒留較周圍膚色泛白的皮肉，髮梢也可以擋去他殘缺的左耳。

　　「晚安，埃爾菲。」

　　湯米．謝爾比姍姍出現在廳門後，道了聲好，但埃爾菲懷疑湯米站在陰影裡觀察他們好一陣子了，畢竟湯米手裡的捲菸長度洩露了許多訊息，走向他們的同時，湯米掐熄指間的火星，把菸蒂扔在餐桌主位的菸灰缸裡，徐徐吐出口中的薄煙，停在高度不及他腰際的男孩身後，躬身提起西里爾落在地上的牽繩，遞到孩子掌裡，搭在肩上的西裝外套微微滑落，露出遮在底下的懸臂吊帶，湯米仍托著受傷的左手。

　　埃爾菲不知該作何感想，他們倆這一來一往，也算是扯平了傷害吧。他退開餐桌椅，以手杖撐地，盡可能不顫巍巍地起身迎接。

　　「願你平安（Shalom），湯米，這是你兒子？」

　　湯米點點頭，拍了拍孩子頂上的髮旋，說：「見過查理，查爾斯．謝爾比。」

　　「所以是你在照顧西里爾嗎，查理？我是牠以前的主人，埃爾菲，很高興你把牠養得那麼好。」埃爾菲重新坐回椅子上，拉近與查理平視的高度，伸出一隻手與男孩相握，笑靨藏在鬍子後。

　　「阿菲！」

　　查理咯咯發笑，童言裡省略了一個音節，抬起不懂得控制力道的小手拽了拽埃爾菲的鬍子，湯米見狀馬上出手解圍，鬆掉查理握實的拳眼，拯救了前猶太黑幫首領的鬍鬚。埃爾菲感到湯米的指尖停駐在他臉上，直到埃爾菲抬眼對上湯米，男人才不動聲色地收回手，把查理帶上餐桌。

　　湯米的兒子不畏惡徒這檔事真是讓人寬心，該死的謝爾比。

　　/

　　主菜甫撤，瑪麗進來牽著查理和西里爾先行離席，埃爾菲的胃口比前幾日好得多，儘管他能吞下的食物還是以湯湯水水為主，他告誡自己放慢進食的速度，遂將餐包撕分成小塊，蘸著濃湯吃下，以免餐前服藥的副作用會讓他把吃下肚的全吐出來。他感受到湯米越過紅酒杯投來的視線，男人手裡的叉子幾乎沒什麼動。

　　為了解除持續被湯米觀察的窘境，埃爾菲起了話題，問道：「別告訴我你敗給薩比尼了，因為我住在這裡的每一天，聽到的不外乎是謝爾比先生去騎馬、謝爾比先生去兜風、謝爾比先生去打獵了。你的生意呢，甜心？」

　　「我在休假，埃爾菲。」湯米放下叉子，轉而執起紅酒，抿了一口。

　　「湯米．謝爾比在休假？」埃爾菲不敢置信自己聽到了什麼，他格外仔細地打量湯米的表情，卻沒看到那嘴角隱微的笑紋，他很快作出結論，「見鬼了，你是認真的。湯米．謝爾比竟然會休假。」

　　「你不也是嗎，所羅門斯先生？」

　　「當我說馬蓋特是認真的，我來日無多，湯米，不要裝得一副你很了解我一樣。」

　　「我不是談論幻想的那一個人，埃爾菲。歐文醫生說——」

　　湯米一說起那位倫敦來的那位醫生，埃爾菲就猛地打斷：「歐文要怎麼治療是他的事，我在這裡開銷的帳單你就寄給奧利或誰都好，繳清後我倆從此不相欠，一旦離開這裡，我就會回到馬蓋特去，過完我他媽的餘生。」

　　「論傷害我們算是扯平。」湯米先是按著自己的左肩，再指向埃爾菲左頰，他推開跟前的淺盤，肘彎撐在桌上，尋思著什麼似的以手背托腮，平緩說道：「但你著實欠我一條命。」

　　埃爾菲把手杖包在掌心裡惦量著，只要一次衝動他就能把湯米敲到腦袋開花，頭蓋骨如同砸落在地的搪瓷，粉碎成片，跟湯米被共濟會打手突襲時一般，湯米也見識過他的能耐，見他一拳扣倒比利．齊肯底下的雜碎，打得那出言污辱猶太人的混球滿地找牙，鮮血與唾沫附著在他指骨上。「我只要你像個士兵扣下扳機，不是搶當彌賽亞施予見鬼的恩惠，湯米。」

　　「在拳賽時，你說你預見了未來，結局終究是以大欺小，弱小註定永無翻身之日。」湯米微瞇起眼，燭光使他眼眸變成混濁的深色，「所以你從義大利人那邊看到了什麼，埃爾菲？」

　　「這個嘛，親愛的。」

　　埃爾菲想起自己刻意刁難尚格萊塔，對湯米的項上人頭胡亂加價喊數，還告誡他們想偽裝成猶太人是要行割禮的，原以為這樣就會逼得男人知難而退，孰料義大利人眼睫不眨，一口氣全答應下來，他馬上覺察到紐約佬只是給了一張空頭支票。但湯米，他不需要知道那麼多。「跟你說的一樣，黑手黨不在乎我們，衝著剃刀黨的黑手印其實是對著所有人的，沒有人能存活。」

　　「但你還是帶義大利人混進會場了。」

　　「我也提早抽身了，湯米，不論後面追來的殺手是誰，你還是尚格萊塔，至少我都可以死在最接近天堂的地方。」

　　「馬蓋特。那個什麼都沒有的地方。」

　　「你大錯特錯，我在那邊有房子，有他媽的棕梠樹、有白沙、有藍海，有一條忠心耿耿的狗，還有⋯⋯」你。埃爾菲驀地住嘴，不再多言。

　　「西里爾確實是一條好狗。」湯米同意。

　　埃爾菲從不清楚他昏過去後的事，包含湯米是怎麼把他載去醫院的，他們又是怎麼輾轉到了沃里克郡，以及最源頭也是最核心的問題——為什麼要救他？

　　「我沒有要你多事，托馬斯，我只想要一個人死去，不是這樣苟活著。你看過在法國那些吸入毒氣的士兵吧，我有，我隊上的小夥子就是這樣死的，我就坐在那握著他媽的手⋯⋯『軍醫快來了』、『會好起來的』，他整個人抖得像篩子，要我陪他等，我們撐著睡眼，守著人死一片的壕溝，等到天亮都沒有半隻貓路過，等我醒來，那孩子的身體也冰冷了，他才十八歲呀那傢伙。給予希望等同是一腳把他們踹進地獄，生不如死，不如一槍送他上路，你懂我的意思嗎？因為我覺得你不明白，托馬斯，你只要我照著你的意思活著，去你的，我現在就是這樣的感受。」

　　

　　湯米承接他的怒氣，一個字不吭，憋屈得很，像個貴族忍受僕役往他的湯碗裡吐口水一樣，埃爾菲發誓如果在湯米臉上讀到憐憫，他會抄起手杖往湯米的頭擂去，但霍然起身的男人僅單手叉著腰，撩起外套，他以為那姿態會露出湯米脇下的槍套，不動聲色地威嚇他，但外套底下什麼也沒有。即便遭埃爾菲背叛那麼多次，湯米．謝爾比還是不想殺他。

　　「謝謝你，湯米。」湯米一人分飾兩角，先是替埃爾菲說完，又代自己回道：「哪裡，祝你早日康復，埃爾菲。」

　　埃爾菲目送湯米頭也不回地走出餐廳。

　　/

　　經過昨夜的一吵，埃爾菲原以為發洩鬱結已久的怒氣，醒來時會好過一點，事實證明感覺同等的糟糕，起床後的第一件事就是把晚餐全奉獻給馬桶，幸而在法蘭西絲送早餐進房前，埃爾菲已經收拾妥當，謊稱已經吃過藥了。

　　以熱茶搭配日報的頭版，埃爾菲勉強吞下一顆水煮蛋和半片玉米麵包，他沒有主動問及湯米的行蹤，倒是瑪麗自發報告謝爾比先生一早就出門了。很好，他們要等到晚上才能談這事了，他暗忖。

　　門邊有張好奇的臉探了進來，拔聲叫喚埃爾菲的名字，這回查理總算叫對了，孩子鑽過瑪麗攔阻的臂膀，飛快奔向埃爾菲，用一種小型犬般的充沛活力，一把抱住他的膝蓋，把整張圓臉埋在腿面上，這鬼靈精側眼看向沒他沒輒的瑪麗，開懷大笑。

　　埃爾菲使了個眼色，示意瑪麗他從這裡接手帶查理，讓她暫時得以喘息，瑪麗便幫他把早餐托盤撤走了。

　　「嘿小傢伙，你起得可真早。」埃爾菲取下眼鏡，搓揉膝上男孩的棕金髮絲，柔軟的觸感穿過指間。

　　「我走西里爾、你。」

　　「怎聽起來是你要溜我跟西里爾啊，查理。」

　　男孩組織不成完整的一句，轉而以行動說明，查理拽著埃爾菲的大手，欲將他整個人從座椅上拉起來，但兩人的體重差異甚大，見埃爾菲紋風不動，查理不忘替他拿來擱在床頭櫃邊的狗頭手杖，不容拒絕的霸道就跟他爸一個樣。

　　埃爾菲認命跟著查理後頭，看孩子追趕西里爾在梯間跑上又衝下，險些撞倒提著水桶的女僕。查理不時回頭尋找埃爾菲，停在低他幾階的樓面上，巴著扶手看他，嘴裡催促埃爾菲加快。

　　儘管在手杖的輔助下，走動並不成問題，但不代表埃爾菲已經是可以參加快走比賽的狀態，他得適應自己走兩階、停一階喘氣的窘境。

　　「媽媽。」查理伸出肥短的手指，指向埃爾菲身後的掛畫，他順著方向轉頭看去，納悶自己昨晚怎麼沒注意到這幅肖像畫，畫中無疑是個美麗的女人，讓人印象深刻的燦金鬈髮和翡翠綠眸，唇邊隱隱浮出一抹笑。埃爾菲從未見過葛蕾絲本人，他第一次聽湯米提及葛蕾絲，就是在他們例行上床戛然而止的那天。

　　/

　　埃爾菲威脅湯米要把子彈送進他腦袋裡，他在初次見面這麼說，第二、三次也沒少烙狠話，但子彈終究沒穿進穿出，把湯米身後的櫥櫃打成報廢品，他倒是把湯米推到櫥櫃上操了一次。

　　邀約是誰提出的點子已經不可考，埃爾菲只知道每回公事的討論告一段落，他會轉而說起參與過的戰事，既然湯米說他不實際那就懷舊到底吧，這是他除了彈震症、些微瘸腿以外的老兵病，他說的真話甚至過多了，這犯了生意上的大忌，可湯米是個很好的聽眾，不曾打斷他的滔滔不絕，菸一支接一支抽，偶爾在埃爾菲停下來潤喉的片刻提提意見，並在他說起一群飢餓小兵對頭頂上的雁鳥開槍時笑出聲來。他們倆的共同處比埃爾菲預期還多。

　　見湯米的菸盒空了，埃爾菲正考慮話題該就此打住，送客到波比街上，還是要差奧利跑腿買菸，湯米眼睫未眨，從西裝內袋拿出自製捲菸的扁匣，捻起一小撮菸草絲，擺在凹起的菸紙中間，隔紙搓動，直到菸草均勻的散佈開來。

　　「以前常抽土耳其捲菸。」湯米說。彷彿這就足夠解釋一切，也是埃爾菲唯一得到的解釋。

　　「我是煙斗派，不過在戰場上可不能太挑惕，手邊有什麼就抽什麼。」

　　「性也一樣。」

　　他猛地抬眼，正好與湯米的視線相持，那雙藍眸像發動奇襲的蝮蛇般緊緊咬住他，湯米探出的舌尖輕輕劃過紙緣，刻意放緩，用唾液溽濕乾燥，滑過紅潤的下唇，止於嘴角。湯米俐落捲好一根菸的時候，埃爾菲已經開始計劃怎麼讓那根舌頭發揮更多用處。

　　他們關係的進展像是漫長前戲。

　　聯手的初期，湯米勤跑倫敦，開車或搭船往返都極為耗時，有時討論至夜深還得留住一宿。幸而埃爾菲名下的一處房產離烘焙坊不遠，房間不少，於是他建議湯米退掉麗池飯店的訂房，也不需要去打擾在櫻草丘的艾妲家，空客房即可留給湯米睡。

　　經歷幾回在辦公室的低調手淫和口交後，一次深夜時分，湯米自發爬上他主臥室的床，在埃爾菲掏出枕頭底下的槍之前吻住他，兩人睡到一塊去是可以預期的發展。

　　埃爾菲找人查過謝爾比身家，調出厚厚一疊三兄弟的軍旅紀錄，足夠他架著眼鏡細讀通宵，他知道這群伯明罕男孩是自願從軍，隸屬皇家沃里克郡軍團的十四營，隨軍的足跡遍及凡爾登、芒斯（Mons）、索姆河（Somme），無役不與，湯米還得過軍事跟傑出服務勳章的軍士長。

　　英國遠征軍挺進太深入的地帶，去過戰地的人都沒有回來，比起倖存者，失蹤或戰死反而是一種解脫，像他和湯米這樣的人註定孤老，他們拖著同一副皮囊、裡頭卻有好幾個鬼魂輪流棲居，回家後他們還是沒得選，物價飛漲、肚皮填不飽、工作低賤，戰爭前後似乎沒有兩樣，有些人或許能幸運找到接納一切的伴侶，但不是他們，在戰爭裡他們只學到一種語言，拳頭的語言，暴力跟性都起源於下身的欲求不滿，用一種罪惡掩蓋另一個罪惡也合情合理。

　　/

　　與湯米．謝爾比做愛就像是遊走在刀鋒邊緣。

　　埃爾菲看湯米蹬掉腳上的短靴，一次一邊的卸下槍套，把韋伯利手槍跟大衣掛到一塊去，才緩然踱步到床邊，取出埃爾菲壓在枕芯下的史密斯威森，收進一旁的床頭櫃裡去，床是他們中立的休戰區，但除卻武器並不代表接下來的發展不再危險。

　　埃爾菲拉著湯米跨坐在自己胯上，手掌沿著湯米鎖骨的起伏遊走，插入吊帶底下，往外撐開吊帶，直到它滑落肩頭，再扯出湯米束在腰間的襯衣。

　　湯米也沒歇著，他依序解開埃爾菲成排的鈕扣，敞開襯衣，一嘴吻上了胸前的挺立，齒緣淺淺啃咬，激得埃爾菲下意識按住那纖長的後頸，搓揉著湯米的耳後，拇指滑至左頰，輕輕摩挲薩比尼在湯米臉上留下的疤。為此，他更加痛恨那個義大利佬了。

　　埃爾菲前傾，以唇撫擦著湯米頸側的搏動脈點，輾磨啄吻那繃緊的頸線，滿意得到湯米鼻間加快的一促，使得男人的牙關鬆開埃爾菲充血而紅腫的乳首，半倚在他懷裡，整副身軀反射性顫慄著，埃爾菲順勢將湯米推搡到床上，雙臂撐在臉側，看那平時梳整的髮絲散在湯米額前，眼裡蒙上一層情慾的暗影，他伏下身，截住湯米微幅開闔的嘴。

　　湯米溫熱的掌心撫上埃爾菲跨間，隔著底褲包覆他的硬挺陰莖，或輕或重揉捏，埃爾菲不想表現得很享受這樣被掌握的節奏，他定住臀部，沒有隨湯米的操弄晃動，忽地，湯米擰了他敏感的前端一把，讓埃爾菲在一聲低嚎裡含住湯米的下唇，牙關嗑碰，險些在湯米不間斷的按摩下射出來，洩了底氣。

　　他咬上湯米的耳根，兩頰相貼，在男人耳畔低狺道：「操你的，湯米。」

　　「是啊，埃爾菲。」湯米露出一個刻薄的微笑，簡潔地說，「操我。」

　　

　　埃爾菲剝去巴在湯米腿上的長褲，連底褲一併扔到地板上，徒留幾無遮掩功能的襯衣，湯米毫不羞赧，逕自外敞光裸的雙腿，恥毛其間的昂揚一覽無遺，和埃爾菲行過割禮的莖身不同，經過幾番指甲沿著囊袋皺褶搔刮的刺激，湯米的硬挺才暴露出漲紅前緣，前液薄薄從馬眼外滲。

　　湯米一腳跨到他肩上，命令埃爾菲脫去半筒襪，埃爾菲不從，以虎口穩住湯米腿後的膕窩，更加拉展雙腿間距，他拽下半截自己的褲頭，腰胯一挺，侵入湯米的腿間，將兩人的性器合握在掌中，上下捋動，埃爾菲指間冰涼的戒指刺激著湯米，使身下的男人呻吟破碎，驀然在一聲拔高裡宣洩了埃爾菲滿掌的黏膩。

　　湯米牽起埃爾菲的右手，唇角印上沾有白濁的掌心，一口含入食指和中指，以濕軟的舌捲著埃爾菲的指節，而後滑入指縫間吸吮，染上殷紅的雙頰輕微凹陷，眼神迷離而失焦。

　　埃爾菲一邊舔舐湯米起伏過快的胸膛，沿著左胸太陽鋒芒的刺青，吻去皮表鹹澀的汗滴，一邊探入湯米臀縫間的穴口，繞著圈打轉，按鬆緊實的肌肉，緩然將精液重新送回湯米體內，而後埃爾菲從湯米嘴裡抽出手指，翻出床頭櫃抽屜內的油膏，抹了更多在沾滿唾液的指腹上，抬高湯米的下身，一節一節推入甬道，卻遇到湯米緊張未消的阻力，無法挺進半分。

　　埃爾菲淺淺退出手指，拽起湯米的下頷，從額角、眼瞼，一路親吻到微腫的唇瓣，柔聲喚道：「放鬆，托馬斯，有我在這裡。」

　　湯米嘴角微弛，雙臂環住埃爾菲的後頸，把他拉入一個狂野的深吻，脖頸卻被埃爾菲的髭鬚撓癢，淺笑裡帶著短促的氣音。埃爾菲半托湯米的後腰，拉近兩人胯間，湯米的腿根緊貼埃爾菲側腹，他因而順利的擠入兩根手指，來回輕退深推，引起湯米陣陣粗喘。

　　「進來，埃爾菲。」在他伸進第三根手指時，湯米啞著嗓音，用他最接近懇求的語氣說道。

　　埃爾菲扶著硬得發疼的柱身，對準溢出潤滑液的後穴操了進去，擺了一擺腰胯調整位置，讓湯米不會絞得那麼緊，同時可以容納他的脹大在裡頭戳刺，試探間尋找湯米敏感的那一處。

　　擦過時，湯米驚跳了一下，順著埃爾菲拉扯他的髮絲後仰，暴露出線條優美的側頸，任埃爾菲的面頰蹭上，吸出一記歡愉的吻痕。湯米手腕下探，搭上夾處兩人腹間他那不再疲軟的陰莖，半斂著眼，不得要領地撥弄，埃爾菲見狀拍掉湯米的手，伸手圈住勃發，上下套弄的過程還不忘按著前端的小洞，湯米迎合他的動作，抬起屁股，將性器擠進埃爾菲圈圍起來的掌心，並將肉穴幹向埃爾菲深埋在內的莖身。

　　埃爾菲後撤到只剩冠頂留在湯米體內，笑看湯米不悅而蹙緊的眉心，將男人的雙手摁在枕面上，故意暫緩了抽插，厚實嘴唇含上湯米的耳垂，輕侮慢舔，直到湯米不耐地扭動腰肢，意圖自力將埃爾菲的陰莖送入體內，埃爾菲笑得更是猖狂，問道：「你有什麼想說的話嗎，托馬斯？」埃爾菲說這話的聲音很是柔和，卻是刻意為之，彷彿向湯米說明他腦內的瘋狂計劃時，出於傳達精確而說得慢上幾分。

　　湯米不屑埃爾菲的把戲，回話粗魯又直接：「快幹我，埃爾菲。」

　　一挺腰，埃爾菲重新盡根沒入，直撞湯米的敏感處，肉體相貼之時發出淫靡的聲響，他略微帶動下胯，再次碾過讓湯米高聲呻吟的腸壁，把自己的嘶嚎封在湯米肩膀上，生疼地抽搐幾回，全數射進男人體內。

　　/

　　「我要結婚了，埃爾菲。」湯米的前額抵在他胸口，在高潮餘韻尚未消散前，忽地宣佈消息。

　　在那之前，埃爾菲知道湯米有個女人，也知道她在湯米心裡有個特別的位置，可他不知道的是湯米對這段關係有多認真。埃爾菲一直深信對他們這種人而言，穩定發展的關係已經是奢侈，遑論走入婚姻。

　　「所以是跟那個女人。」

　　「那個女人。」湯米舉起肘彎擋去自己的雙眼，喉間發出一聲古怪，像是哽咽。「她叫葛蕾絲。」

　　「那我們這樣算什麼，托馬斯？逢場作戲？」埃爾菲反問，掌心撫過頰邊的髭鬚，本該調笑問湯米什麼時候要發請柬的語氣失了鎮定。「你想幹就來，做完就回去葛蕾絲身邊躺著，是這樣嗎？」

　　「不要把葛蕾絲扯進來，她不知道，我和你⋯⋯我們之間⋯⋯」

　　湯米撐起上身，雙腿落在床沿，低頭盯著木條地板好一陣，然後在一陣詭譎的靜謐裡站起身，不顧埃爾菲的精液緩緩從臀間滑出，順著大腿內側淌下，湯米執起落在腳邊的衣褲一一換上。

　　埃爾菲跟著起身，從後方將男人攬入一個結實的懷抱，雙臂牢牢環住湯米的腰幹，他碎吻著肩胛，困獸一搏地烙印更多齒痕與瘀傷，湯米打消扣好襯衫的念頭，試圖撥開他抱住腰間的手，卻扳不開，於是握緊拳頭，敲打埃爾菲成結的手臂，仍絲毫不見埃爾菲鬆開的意思，力道漸減，終至放棄。

　　緊挨湯米的後背，埃爾菲意識到懷裡的男人渾身打著顫，他沒漏看地板上出現幾點深色的水滴。

　　他鬆開手，禁不住衝動扳過湯米的身子，把紅著眼眶的男人按向最後一次深吻，他啃咬著，索討著，卑微地懇求著，埃爾菲耗盡所有的氣力去記憶湯米，用交纏的舌去描摹男人的反應。氣盡時他們兩人皆粗喘不止。

　　「你滾吧，湯米．謝爾比，我就不送了。」埃爾菲指腹流連在湯米的唇邊，見湯米別過視線，倉促眨掉睫毛上的淚珠，眼底卻仍蓄著氤氳。他先作了道別。

　　/

　　攤牌後，湯米沒再聯絡，亦無送請柬來，他大可自討沒趣，拍個電報去問大喜之日，但沒必要那麼難堪，他們純粹的生意往來，解決共同敵手和慾望需求，他和湯米——他們甚至不是朋友。

　　他差人探聽了湯米的婚期和地點，找了一間離教堂最近的花店，去電預訂一盆祝福花籃要店家送到，怎麼配花、竹籃的顏色款式他全沒指定，只說了自己願意付的金額，店家怯怯詢問卡片上署名怎麼稱呼，埃爾菲對著話筒沉默一陣，半倚在辦公椅上搔搔鬢角，瞪視桌面上待處理的合約，湯米退出他釀酒生意的持份，只負責賽馬場的部分，先前拆帳的收益又全回到他手裡，他理當高興，更新的申請書再過一小時就得送到運輸部手上，他卻一個字也沒看進去。

　　那就致愛情吧，埃爾菲最後說。

　　/

　　兩人一犬走了整圈花園，呼吸新鮮的鄉野空氣確實舒爽，他們趕在法蘭西絲射來眼刀之前，把腳上泥濘的靴子留在門口，只穿著襪子踏入廳內，西里爾得到豁免，但馬上就被勤快的管家擦乾淨四肢的腳掌。

　　吃過午餐，他們在日光室的地毯上玩了一陣火車，查理在拼裝鐵軌上的天賦著實讓埃爾菲驚艷，他得小心翼翼，才不讓手杖打亂地上密麻的運輸網。那孩子把蜿蜒的地毯織紋想像成河，金線上還有幾艘塗了色的紙船，外形類似希斯運河上的貨船，他告訴埃爾菲哪裡是雅芳河，所以要先蓋橋火車才能過，邏輯清晰不是嗎？比起市政廳裡的混球還有遠見，那幫蠢蛋看個地圖還上下倒置呢。說實在話，他認為查理挺適合做建築師的，未來這小子開個事務所他或許還能投資，在此之前他必須跟幾位認識的校長談談這點。

　　角落有處車站正蓋到一半，查理抱來一盒散裝的零件，一屁股坐下，還拍拍旁邊的地毯指定埃爾菲落座，他只能從命協助查理完工，豈知這些小磚頭、木條要命得多，旁邊的查理已經專心組裝起來，他才摸出兜裡的眼鏡架到鼻梁上，細看掌中一塊手寫的車站站牌。

　　讀出上面的字樣時埃爾菲心裡一滯，他扶住身後的單人座沙發，整個撐起自己打顫而不利索的腿，從地毯上爬起的瞬間他覺得整個房間都在旋轉，埃爾菲幾乎是跌入沙發，重重坐下，那拼字不是出自查理的手筆，他認得那個手跡，上面寫著康登鎮。

　　/

　　許久沒有玩得那麼盡興，查理晚餐才扒了兩口麵，眼皮一蓋就在餐桌上睡著了，埃爾菲用腿上的餐巾幫孩子揩乾淨嘴角，搖搖桌上的黃銅鈴喚瑪麗來把孩子抱走。

　　「湯米有說什麼時候回來嗎？」湯匙攪混盤中殘餘的汁液，他佯裝忽然想起一家之主的存在，而不是惦記了湯米一整天。

　　「先生沒有打電話。」

　　瑪麗托高搭在她胸前熟睡的查理，孩子因動靜些微睜開眼，疲弱地對他揮揮手，埃爾菲微笑回禮，等到瑪麗出了餐廳，他的笑意旋即淡了下來。

　　西里爾跟在他後頭進了湯米的辦公室，他憑著印象摸到書桌邊，擰開桌上的檯燈，就著一角微光走到壁爐前生火，爐底的柴薪還沒燒盡，積灰也不多，看來辦公室的主人不常使用，埃爾菲抓起壁爐上方的火柴盒，劃亮一枝柴火扔進去，而後拿起撥火棒調整木炭的位置，終於驅散了滿室的寒意。

　　埃爾菲掛上眼鏡，仔細環視整間辦公室，整牆的精裝古籍上面蒙了塵灰，沒有人撢過，他摘下眼鏡握在手裡，搖搖頭，暗地評論這些書牆虛假極了，只有裝飾的用途。

　　上回來這裡已經是兩年前了吧，二四年的時候。他想。

　　剃刀幫情報並不值錢，埃爾菲花費少少的錢就可買到，因為任何聽力正常的人去加里森酒吧付幾枚小錢喝一杯，坐上一晚找工人攀談，就可以知道男孩們的動靜如何。相反的，他倒是砸了不少錢買湯米．謝爾比的消息，他要了解湯米的婚禮、孩子、新房——湯米的一切——就跟他在場親眼見證一樣。

　　蒐集詳細全是為了掌握生意，收到攝影師多沖洗一套的婚禮相片時他試著說服自己，把相片壓在湯米的軍籍照下面，收進抽屜，全部牢牢上鎖。

　　不出幾個月，葛蕾絲在募款晚會上遇襲身亡，謝爾比兄弟當場剁掉刺客的消息傳得很快，埃爾菲接到電報時人還在辦公室，他按著扶手椅慢慢坐下，試圖消化噩耗，想起湯米最後一次見面那雙哀悽的藍眼睛，那雙出現在他夢裡多日的藍眼睛，使埃爾菲倏地有股衝動想撥電話給湯米，抓起桌上的話筒，正要撥給接線生的那刻，他清醒過來，暗罵自己一聲愚蠢，速速砸回話筒且打消念頭。

　　他要同一家店舖送了花致哀。

　　當葛蕾絲．謝爾比紀念基金會成立時，他還寫了一張支票過去，金額欄位留給湯米填上。但銀行方一直沒有扣除任何金額。

　　情報源告訴他吉卜賽人動作頻頻，先是去了麗池飯店，會見一位賒帳無數的貴族無賴，請對方吃了一頓高檔的魚子醬，再一次出入就是哥薩克騎兵守衛的政府房產，明眼人動動腦袋就知道湯米．謝爾比準是跟流亡沙皇的人搞一塊去了，聽聞情報時他鬆了口氣，出於了然和解脫，壞消息是湯米還是沒放棄各式各樣的自我毀滅，好消息是埃爾菲知道再聚首的時機終究會到來，作為生意合夥人、守護者和曾經的床伴，他樂觀其成，於是當湯米向他探問有沒有推薦的倫敦珠寶商，他毛遂自薦，從不對找上門的生意說不。

　　/

　　埃爾菲坐在壁爐前，胡亂翻看一本低俗小說，等到壁鐘響了九聲，依舊不見湯米的蹤影。要嘛湯米完全不是挑書的料，要嘛他根本差人購書堆滿架上。他忿忿將書倒反蓋在扶手上，垂手撓撓伏在腳邊的西里爾，狗順應抬起頭，舒服地瞇起眼睛，用濕溽的鼻端頂了頂掌心，提醒埃爾菲該去歇息。

　　盥洗更衣後，埃爾菲喝下醫生開的藥水，也替臉頰的傷重新抹上油膏，倦意陣陣襲來，他躺到床上，藥水的苦味即便漱再多次口，仍黏附在舌根後，埃爾菲這才想起自己是個病人，疾病和死亡一直沒有走遠。

　　埃爾菲先是被門外的動靜吵醒，才後知後覺自己原來睡著了。

　　他掀開眼皮，幽闇的房裡一切輪廓模糊，應是鬼魅魍魎浮動的時間，此時房門咿呀一聲自動推開了，一連串拖沓的腳步朝他行來，由於埃爾菲背對房門側睡，第一時間無法知道來者的身份，他只好佯裝自己仍在夢鄉，未被深夜訪客驚擾，而他那沒被壓在身下的左手伸進枕底，握緊藏在那裡的狗頭手杖。

　　腳邊的床墊下陷不少，他闔上眼瞼，待那人繼續攙扶床沿，從尾端走來。

　　一嗅得濃烈的威士忌酒氣，埃爾菲便明白來者是誰，他張開眼，適應黑暗，望見腳步踉蹌的湯米把自己摔進正對他床的椅子裡，裝扮還是昨晚餐敘的那一套，左手仍吊著懸臂吊帶，只是頸間的領帶不見了，湯米往後仰靠在椅背上，對著虛空，眼神空洞，呼吸平緩到毫無起伏，有那麼一瞬間埃爾菲以為他死了。

　　驀地，湯米尖銳吸了口氣，像是溺水者開始察覺到呼吸的重要性，他極其緩慢地活動身軀，微曲繃緊的雙腿，意圖伸展僵直的後背，卻一時重心失衡，錯將身下的扶手椅往後滑動，整個人狼狽跌坐在地，只靠完好的單手撐住自己，併用雙膝，歪斜爬向埃爾菲的床，頭半倚著被單，抓住埃爾菲垂在床緣的右手，將掌心拉到自己頰下墊著。

　　埃爾菲的掌根緊貼湯米顴骨，那肌膚發著高燒似的燙，卻有濕熱的觸感沾了他整手。

　　無法再偽裝假寐，埃爾菲在不回抽手的姿勢下，勉強支起上身把床頭櫃的燈火點著，低喚湯米，卻沒有得到回應，湯米蜷縮在床邊動也不動，臉頰仍抵著他的掌心，埃爾菲搖了搖他的臂膀，再次嘗試：「托馬斯？」

　　湯米似乎經歷長途跋涉，好不容易從遙遠的地方走了回來，為了想看清喚他的人，從而抬起臉，表情混合疲憊不堪的蒼老和頓失防備的稚氣，因著室內的燈光頻頻眨眼，臉上有著半乾的淚痕。埃爾菲的胃部彷若挨了一記重拳。

　　湯米歪著頭，一臉不解，用打量陌生人的方式瞅著他。「你死了，躺在那邊。」

　　「感謝提醒，我知道自己與死神擦身兩次，第一次還是在法國。」

　　「那顆子彈原本是要對空打出去的。」湯米咧開一個陰冷，可稱上是笑的弧度。

　　湯米蜷在胸口的左手持著寬口酒杯，灑出去的酒比留在杯裡的還多，威士忌、杜松酒、琴酒、苦艾酒⋯⋯天知道湯米還混著喝了什麼，使他的反應不像是單純酒醉，而是吸了毒，所幸鼻翼沒有任何沾染白粉的跡象。

　　埃爾菲彎身拿取湯米的酒杯，男人連抵抗的力氣也沒有，隨他抽走，擺到臂長之外的床頭櫃上。只不過在埃爾菲意圖拉起癱坐在地的湯米時，剃刀幫的首領雙唇微顫，一臉快將哭出來的頹喪表情，悄聲問道：「真的是你嗎，埃爾菲？你沒有死？」

　　「還能是誰？喝太多酒會搞亂你腦子的，甜心。」

　　埃爾菲解開綁在湯米肩胛上的平結，拿走三角巾，讓男人懸在胸前的手重獲自由，他雙臂自湯米頸側下探，傾身環住特別易碎的老朋友，一手揉捏湯米麻木發僵的左手掌，淺吻那冒著薄汗的額際，且將鼻尖埋入湯米頸窩，閉上眼深深吸了一口氣。

　　除了菸酒之外，埃爾菲還聞到馬匹的糧草味，他知道湯米親近馬，認為躲在馬廄就是藏身在全世界最安全的地方，在某個很親近的時刻，湯米與他並肩躺在床上，共享一根事後菸，他們赤身裸體、毫無遮掩，湯米提及還在小希斯的時候，失眠的他總會遊蕩到馬廄，和著乾草堆躺下，讓自己緊緊被草料承接、包覆，就像母親的懷抱一樣。

　　「到床上來，托馬斯。陪我好好睡一覺，我哪都不會去的。」

　　/

　　埃爾菲再次醒來，屋外仍是暗的，室內床頭的小燈還開著，懷裡的湯米早已不知去向，唯有被褥的壓痕和餘溫證明埃爾菲不是作夢。他拾起鏈在背心上的懷錶，拇指滑過錶面，定睛一瞧，才不過瞇了兩個多小時。

　　他把腳套進皮鞋裡，身外披上睡袍，隨意在腰際繫了個結，在手杖的輔助下開始繞行整幢大宅，這回埃爾菲不想再讓狡猾的湯米溜走。他盡可能躡手躡腳地巡視每間房間，尤其是查理的兒童房，床上的孩子正睡得香甜，嘴裡吮著拇指，小馬玩偶在查理蹬被子時落到地上，埃爾菲替查理撿了起來，擺到枕邊，順手掖好棉被。

　　西里爾像個護衛趴在窗邊的地毯上，警示地抬起頭，見到是埃爾菲便擺了擺尾巴，安靜來到他跟前，身側來回摩蹭小腿，埃爾菲稱讚牠是乖孩子，摸了摸西里爾兩耳之間的顱頂，下了指示要牠躺回去，鬥牛犬才饜足地回到原位。

　　見西里爾看顧謝爾比家的孩子，埃爾菲意識到自己或許就是湯米．謝爾比的狗，只差脖子上沒有項圈罷了，他並不溫馴，既不會順從被主人拽著走，也會適時反咬主人一口，使破皮處滲了點血，但埃爾菲從未把湯米咬到深可見骨。

　　徹底傷害湯米不是他的本意，他只是要教會湯米一個重要的課題，尤其對他們這類人來說，那就是永遠不要相信任何人，哪怕他們共享許多事物，甚至看過彼此脆弱破裂的樣貌，在苗頭不對的時候，情感總是第一個捨棄的選項，因為扛著這樣的負擔，沒人能走得老遠。多年來，許多人總是把猶太民族視為殺死耶穌的罪人後裔， 指責貪婪的猶大為了金幣，以親吻向敵人指出耶穌的身份，這些搜捕他們的人高舉正義大旗，四處迫害和手刃無辜的他們，然後轉身領取獵捕猶太人的犒賞，這讓埃爾菲很是困惑。

　　埃爾菲自認之於湯米．謝爾比的身份更像是門徒彼得之於基督，他在雞啼三聲之前不認主，每當其他幫派問及他與湯米的關係，埃爾菲總會端出淡然的態度，輕描淡寫，說他們只是普通的生意夥伴。湯米亦然，在走出臥房之後絕口不提裡頭發生的事。發生在床上的情意糾纏，就該繼續留在被褥之間，那是他們無需言明的默契。

　　他大可趁湯米外出的空檔打電話給奧利，要手下開車來接他，然後走出誰也攔阻不了他的箭宅，把糟心事拋諸腦後，繼續對外否認自己抵抗不了湯米。

　　到頭來埃爾菲還留在這裡，並沒有拍拍屁股，一走了之。

　　或許面對將至的死亡改變了埃爾菲，使他拋棄話語間那些彎彎繞繞的比喻，變得稍微地誠實，他打從心底明白，哪怕冒著巨大的風險，他還是會義無反顧地去觸碰底線，直到粉身碎骨，只因為埃爾菲永遠抵抗不了瘋狂的誘惑，抵抗不了未知的挑戰，抵抗不了湯米．該死的．謝爾比。

　　/

　　埃爾菲在書房的地板上找到湯米。

　　昨晚他燃起的爐火還燒著，火勢沒有最初旺盛，作為房內唯一的光源稍顯微弱，要不是他踢到門邊的空酒瓶，可能會忽略壁爐前地上的那道暗影，湯米就仰面躺在那裡，毫無動靜，身下有片反射著微光的——

　　埃爾菲胸口一陣收緊，拖著隱隱作痛的膝蓋大步邁去，手裡的拐杖越跺越急，一時未留心腳下，被查理的火車軌道絆了一跤，失了重心摔在地上，手杖哐啷滾到搆不著的地方，但他迅速挺起身來，匍匐在地也要爬到湯米身邊，唯恐他遲了一步，拜託不要是他想的那樣——埃爾菲伸出的指尖觸及一片乾燥，回神才發現自己手裡擰著湯米的大衣，暗紅的絲質內襯如血泊般散在地上——他著實鬆了口氣，無聲地笑了，癱坐在地，就著扶手沙發的椅腳緩過呼吸。

　　他那本讀到一半的書掉了下來，砸在手邊。湯米的臉瞬地轉了過來。

　　「你找到我了。」湯米平靜凝視著他，疲憊浮現在眉間，癱在頭側的右手指間還夾著一枝捲菸，燒到僅剩濾嘴，積得過長的菸灰落在光潔的地板上。

　　埃爾菲搖搖頭，說：「你先找到了我，現在換我來找你。」

　　「你會——」湯米嗓音破碎，抬起掌根抵住眼眶，再三確認地問道：「你願意留下來嗎，待在我身邊？」

　　「我還能上哪去呢，湯米？」

　　埃爾菲並不好飲酒，但他越過湯米，搆著擺在地上的玻璃杯和威士忌，杯裡還有殘餘的酒液，但他不介懷，又多幫自己倒了一指節高，威士忌不是用來行樂跟做愛的蘭姆酒，而是談正經事用，像是生意，像是起誓。

　　喝下一口，埃爾菲俯下身續到湯米的嘴裡，男人的唇在相抵時自發張開，似乎等著這一刻已經許久、許久，他在湯米的吻裡嚐到菸草苦澀和酒液甘醇，威士忌熱辣的後勁遲了些才湧上，坐直身板的湯米摟著他，眼神裡醉意昏沉，多餘的酒液自嘴角滑出，埃爾菲湊向前以舌尖一勾，刻意放緩地掠過，指腹游移在湯米後腦勺上，刺癢的短髮扎著他手。

　　埃爾菲躺在織料甚好的地毯上，欣賞湯米跨坐在他身上，幫自己擴張後穴。受限於姿勢，湯米指節才探入幾分，就粗喘不止，淌滿掌的潤滑油沿大腿內側滑下，落在埃爾菲胯間的恥毛上，他挪了挪，硬挺的前端擦過湯米的臀縫，讓男人緊抿的雙唇微震了一下，低斥他別動。

　　火光映照在他們交纏的軀體上，在四周牆上投落曖昧的陰影。

　　埃爾菲自問在滿是亡妻紀念的宅邸，跟一個鰥夫搞上會困擾他嗎？他想並不會，他也曾在這間書房吻著湯米，那是在談妥怎麼處置沙皇珠寶的日子，謝爾比兄弟氣得甩門離開後，重新留下他們兩人獨處。

　　即便距離上一次會面過了許久，埃爾菲還是禁不住本能走向湯米，伸手撫上那纖細的頰骨，那感覺太過熟悉而靠近，以至於他掌心像觸及火焰般灼痛著，他眼角餘光瞥見湯米將葛蕾絲的相框倒蓋桌上，那是個信號，他捕捉到易逝的退讓，於是輕托起湯米下頷，唯恐打破房裡的什麼東西，溫柔吻了上去，就連闖入一個旁觀的不速之客也無法要求他收手。

　　埃爾菲回瞪過去，想起那青年的名字，邁可．格雷，波莉的兒子，他在對方臉上讀到同樣的欲求，遂加深了吻，直到邁可退出他視線之外。今後湯米．謝爾比為他獨佔，埃爾菲不免惡質地想。

　　湯米伸出舌，捲住埃爾菲漲紅的頂冠，舌尖溜過狹縫的那刻他屏住呼吸，掌面溜過湯米的肩胛，按著脊索一節一節下探，沿臀線滑到湯米的後穴撩著圈，捅入一節指，湯米拉過他不安分的手，要他覆在喉間，按在自己脆弱的氣管上，同時將溽濕的整根莖身納入體內，適應著埃爾菲脹大的硬挺。

　　摸索著疼痛與興奮的界線，埃爾菲鬆開收攏的虎口，在湯米缺氧失去意識前抱住他，感受到湯米在股間勃發的濁液，臉上潮紅退去時湯米重新將他推倒在地，鐐銬般壓制雙手，眼神片刻不離，一邊與埃爾菲對視，一邊俯下身舔拭他胸前的挺立，時而輕咬，時而吸吮乳暈，湯米結實的腿貼緊他腰側，一急一緩地主導收夾，騎在他胯上，讓埃爾菲的陰莖被動挺入跟退出。

　　埃爾菲的懇求夾雜在呻吟裡，全身劇烈抽搐，高潮帶來的白光暫時奪去他的視力，他想到馬蓋特，那一片白的應許之地。

　　/

　　回倫敦後，埃爾菲去開了歐文醫生的刀，摘掉他至今還不願回想有多長一截的大腸，儘管需要定期追蹤，但醫生表示癌細胞並沒有擴散的跡象，不需要放射線治療，只要他好好休養。

　　埃爾菲沒有回康登鎮的烘焙坊，他挺懷念木桶沉香和發酵的製程，但廠房易主之後，心血來潮在波比街的門階上出現只會讓他自己看起來像個大蠢蛋。況且湯米替他找了差事，工作地點是令人詫異的薩佛街。

　　經歷生死一遭的洗禮，湯米從尚格萊塔身上得到見鬼的啟發，發現要打入上流階層，除了操弄選舉，最快的辦法就是買下一間手工訂製的西裝店，服務那些雞蛋裡挑骨頭的權貴，搜羅人脈，建立一張密實的情報網。

　　佈局必須謹慎為之，幕後金主自然不能是謝爾比家族的成員，連經手事業最為清白的邁可也不行涉入，湯米便將腦筋動到埃爾菲身上，這對他而言當然是件壞差事，即便不需要拿針黹捲尺、鞠躬哈腰招呼客人，光是一個衣著傳統的東倫敦猶太人，出現在充斥英國上層、義大利和法國時尚的地方就足夠啟人疑竇，可湯米一有了主意就不輕易打消，不僅帶他去找自己的裁縫，做了好幾套入時的西裝以符合腳本，還說服他訂製裁縫店只是入門磚，有了店主身份作為掩護，埃爾菲可以經手他最擅長的情報交易，就像政府諜報做的那樣。

　　怎麼可能有人把情報組織設在裁縫店裡。埃爾菲嗤之以鼻，湯米只說越意想不到的地方越安全，要他多多發揮想像力，便從褲袋掏出一把樣式古樸的雕花鑰匙，他捋了捋鬍子，最終還是妥協地接下鑰匙，安穩坐進最裡間的辦公室去。

　　是日，以賽亞肩挑一大捆格紋布，氣喘吁吁跑進辦公室向他匯報湯米上門的消息，埃爾菲嘆了口氣，見那孩子把高支數的羊毛布當鋼條扛，等會被領班看到不挨一頓罵才怪，湯米安插到裁縫店來的不只他一人，他欣賞那孩子就跟信賴奧利的程度一樣，年輕、活力，對細節有一定的敏感度，能當他耳目注意店裡的大小事，就是粗手粗腳了點，但以賽亞喜新厭舊的流行品味多少可以彌補回來，通常他給顧客的搭配建議都能博得好評，埃爾菲也就由他去了。

　　「謝爾比先生他，」以賽亞話到嘴邊卻侷促不安，非要埃爾菲表示自己不會生氣才肯繼續說下去，「我認為他會需要新的襯衫。」

　　「他是弄髒了還怎麼著？」埃爾菲蹙起眉，對於以賽亞罕有的語焉不詳感到困惑，心思很快就飄到湯米可能是在哪處爆發衝突，染了別人的血在身上，或者更糟，是自己的血弄髒了襯衣。

　　以賽亞一臉埃爾菲再追問不放，他將性命堪憂的神情，連忙轉圜，另一手揚起吊在一架上的襯衣，說：「我把上次你指定給謝爾比先生的襯衫拿來了。」

　　埃爾菲狐疑取過衣架，心想未試穿前的襯衫都得摺好，等待客人試衣之後才能吊起來，但他沒這個力氣發作，以前釀酒廠的小伙子看到他現在這樣的好脾性應該都會大吃一驚吧，他拾起桌邊的狗頭手杖，起身的同時撫平背心皺褶，這才移動到專門給貴賓使用的第二試衣間。

　　「不許吸菸，湯米。」埃爾菲拉開簾幕，馬上瞥見菸叼在嘴邊一抖一抖的湯米，立即出聲制止。

　　湯米見穿身鏡裡的埃爾菲向他走近，挑高單側的眉梢，順從摘下捲菸收進扁匣裡去，轉過身來，不再向著鏡面，而身上那件直紋海軍藍西裝是埃爾菲親自幫他量身，再交由店裡裁縫訂製的手筆，埃爾菲戴上眼鏡，從頭一路看下來，較挺的墊肩、劍領、三釦、斜蓋袋和後開雙衩，一切細節如同他預期的交辦，他不解以賽亞說的問題出在哪。

　　驀地，他留意到湯米襯領上的一抹紅，湊近細看時，他發現那是半截的口紅印，領口似乎沾水擦拭過，徒留不完整的粉色，而當埃爾菲靠得夠近，仕女香水的淡雅輕輕拂過他鼻尖。他取下架於鼻梁的半月型鏡片，緩慢將眼鏡鍊纏繞在鏡框上，口吻嚴肅地直呼湯米的教名：「托馬斯。」

　　「日安，埃爾菲。」湯米尋常招呼。若埃爾菲沒看漏男人眼底的閃動，他會把湯米的表情解讀為愉悅。

　　

　　「你真可悲啊，湯米。」埃爾菲搖頭，「得了吧，你偷了艾妲的口紅嗎，甜心？我猜還有香水對吧。」

　　「她留在櫻草丘，沒帶去紐約。」

　　把戲被揭穿是自導自演的湯米僅是聳聳肩。儘管湯米造訪倫敦多是待在埃爾菲那裡，但不代表小妹家不需要有人定時打點。

　　「這麼說是『借用』囉。」

　　埃爾菲想像湯米坐在梳妝台前，旋出一截口紅，對著圓鏡緩然描過唇瓣的輪廓，再轉印到襯衫上的模樣——操他的謝爾比。清了清發緊的喉嚨，埃爾菲指點道：「香水點的位置不對，你得噴在有脈搏的地方，像是還有脖子兩側這裡，還有手腕——」他伸手沿著湯米的頸線比劃，往下順著衣袖，指腹停在湯米的手腕內側，輕按了一下，嫌棄地說：「再說這個型號已經過季了。」

　　「沒想到你跟艾妲還聊過這個話題。」湯米一臉饒富興味，「不過對湯姆森爵士來說倒是挺受用的。」

　　「就為了刺探保守黨的那檔破事？我提到他派系的時候，並沒有包含八卦的成分啊，湯米。」

　　「男人啊。」湯米瞥了他一眼，似乎這個詞就足以解釋善妒的爵士怎麼落入圈套。「我看湯姆森夫人鑽石項鍊勒得緊，建議她去露台透透氣，聊天之餘喝了杯香檳，夫人有向我問起西裝在哪裡訂做的。可能解手回來時被爵士撞見，誤會了吧。」

　　「然後她就會每天在爵士耳邊灌迷湯，誇你的西裝多好看，自尊心便像把刀一樣逼著他來我這裡是吧。你是要我住在你的衣櫃裡嗎，湯米？」

　　微微側著頭，湯米若有所思頓了一會，才說：「我還有留你的名片給她。」

　　「別說了，你跟你那見鬼的吉卜賽巫術。」

　　 「不然你打算什麼時候告訴我這塊布標的意思，埃爾菲？不就是要我幫你做廣告宣傳？」湯米解開西裝的鈕扣，掀起左側，露出繡有裁縫店商標的胸前暗袋，乍看與一般布標無異，白織布上一行暗紅花體字，但湯米西裝布標的字樣並不是店名和成立年份，而是埃爾菲．所羅門斯。

　　「只是告訴你需要訂做西裝時可以找我。不要做義大利樣式的西裝，親愛的朋友，簡直是把第二層皮穿在身上，並不適合你。」埃爾菲掌住西裝的後領，替湯米寬下外套，再把衣架塞到湯米手裡，要他換上新襯衫。

　　「我的專屬裁縫師是嗎？」湯米眼角瞇起笑紋，解開鍍金的八角形袖扣，擺在埃爾菲攤平的掌中，突兀提道：「查理說他想你了。」

　　「前幾天他也在電話裡這麼跟我說，看來小傢伙想我得緊。」

　　沒有正面拆穿湯米拿兒子作藉口，埃爾菲將西裝外套拿去角落的衣帽架掛上時，從內襟的口袋裡搜出一幀相片，照片裡的年輕男人一挺軍裝，面色嚴肅，側身望向畫面之外的遠方，圓盤帽上綴有黑羚團徽，代表皇家沃里克軍團，中規中矩的軍籍大頭照，而埃爾菲很清楚那不是湯米留存的照片，因為他翻到背面，不甚意外看到自己當初寫下年份的筆跡。

　　「你開了我的抽屜？奧利他——」

　　「他沒給我鑰匙，是我用鐵棒撬開抽屜的。你要的話可以拿走。」

　　不知道湯米究竟是正經話還玩笑，據埃爾菲所知釀酒廠那邊的辦公間還完整留著，一如他的股票持份，與美國貿易搭上新航線後，剃刀幫確實為他帶來不少收益。

　　湯米既然都能找到抽屜裡的照片，那埃爾菲更為在意他檔案櫃裡的文件男人是否翻看過，那些服役紀錄、伯明罕的地方剪報、募款會的邀請函、婚禮的照片等。一切。只要能讓他構築湯米的一切。關於這點他跟湯米都一個樣，絕口不提自己的思念。

　　埃爾菲盡可能不折損照片，平貼收入背心的淺袋裡，重新替架子上的西裝理好領子，故作輕鬆說：「作為回禮我是否也該給你一張？只不過我這個人不怎麼上相，拍過的照片全扔了，就像你說過的，活得實際一點。」

　　「我看了。」

　　「聽著，我們可以不用討論⋯⋯」

　　「我看了你保存的軍方檔案。大戰結束也十年了，上面寫的許多事不完全是我遭遇的真實，我不知道總共死了多少人，只知道隊上誰死了，要幫他把遺言帶到。夜裡他們還是在那裡，不管我想不想忘掉。」

　　埃爾菲沒開口問湯米他們是誰，只是望著湯米脫去背心，扣住領帶結眼緩然下推，鬆開束緊的領口，彷佛這麼做就可以多吸到一點空氣。

　　「在夜裡我會聽到鏟子和鐵鍬的聲音，抵著家裡的牆壁刨著，我用過很多方式去忽略它，鴉片或威士忌，那確實會讓聲音變小一點、朦朧一點，但一七九工兵隊還是在牆的另一頭叫喊，試圖鑿開坍塌的通道，替自己挖出一條生路。」

　　「只有你們六個人活下來。」埃爾菲還記得官方紀錄上的數字。

　　湯米點點頭，他脫掉襯衫，露出底下的無袖薄衫，右肱上刺著一七九隧道工，外圍以一圈星芒框住。細數道：「高速彈（Whiz-bang）丹尼、賈瑪爾、佛萊迪．索恩、亞瑟、約翰與我。現在只剩一半的人。」

　　「我們都有了第二次機會。」埃爾菲說。

　　伊珀爾（Ypres）瀰漫氯氣的景象還歷歷在目，埃爾菲所屬的軍團後來被調去支援庫爾瑟萊特（Flers-Courcelette），沒有和湯米同處索姆河的戰場。即便時常從噩夢裡驚醒過來，湯米仍沒有跟他提過隧道裡發生的事，埃爾菲只聽聞其他工兵團的倖存者口述，試圖透過各方的說法拼湊全貌。

　　他想像著深藏拉布瓦塞勒（La Boisselle）地底的六千磅炸藥一次引燃，維持隧道結構的橫木再也撐不住砂石走位，濕滑的泥壁先是裂開一道細縫，而後整個岩盤崩解，破碎的石塊齊飛，多少人當場死在坍方下，又有多少人窒息死在灌滿隧道的一氧化碳裡；他想像鏟面拼命鑿敲著土壁，趕在口鼻被沙土淹沒之前掘出生路；他想像隧道工的呼救灌滿豎井，自最底端往向上傳聲，隨著一分一秒過去，聲音越來越孱弱，終至死寂。

　　「重生的那一天，我們並肩站在法蘭德斯（Flanders）的荒野上，筋疲力竭，凍得打顫，指甲縫裡全是細沙和軟黏土，看著太陽從遙遠的地平線升起，炸藥揚起的懸浮粒還飄盪在空中，灰濛濛一片，像是伯明罕的晨霧。賈瑪爾率先唱起了〈在蕭瑟的隆冬〉（In the Bleak Midwinter），我們全都唱了，發誓要用撿來的命活下去。這是我們的第二次機會。」

　　湯米套進全新的襯衫，長袖再次遮去銘記用的刺青，蒸氣熨燙後的肩線筆直，掩蓋了因記憶重擔而下沉的肩膀。

　　「我們都活下來了，托馬斯。」

　　埃爾菲走上前替湯米反摺法式的袖口，疊上去時露出一截腕骨，他繫好袖扣，彎身輕輕吻在浮起的血管上，感受到橈側搏動的生命力。

　　「我和葛蕾絲⋯⋯還有你，埃爾菲，當我們在一起後，噩夢還在，但聲音就消失了。」湯米反握住埃爾菲的手，讓兩隻曾經沾滿鮮血的手交疊在一起，說得很輕：「你幫我活了下來。」

　　手杖落在地上，埃爾菲將男人攬入懷中，震顫的鼻息抵在湯米耳際，他聲線嘶啞，喃喃問道：「這就是你希望我做的事嗎，先讓自己活著，再讓更多人活下來？」

　　明白埃爾菲問的是邁可捎回的消息，湯米吻上埃爾菲缺殘的左耳緣，說：「邁可去了維也納一趟，那邊反猶的情形比傳聞還糟，趁我們還能做點什麼的時候，埃爾菲。我們不一定要每次都要坐以待斃，這樣只會讓未來的鮮血流得更多。」

　　「你會替猶太裔難民委員會去招惹權貴嗎？授勳者謝爾比先生。」

　　「只要你記得在安息日那天來看看查理，守護者所羅門斯先生。」

 

　　湯米攀著埃爾菲寬闊的後背，前額緊倚著男人的側頸，像是相接的拼圖般吻合，剃刀幫的首領終獲休息地闔上了眼，刻記著字母S的袖扣在鏡面反射的光裡燦燦發亮。

 

FIN. 05/07/2019


End file.
